1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of consumer accounts, business accounts, and other account types. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and system for linking source accounts of, for example, demand deposit accounts (DDAs), credit cards, debit cards, stored value cards, ATM cards, loyalty cards, membership cards, and identification cards to a single account platform. This platform and all its linked source accounts can be accessed by a number of potential remote access devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
The ever-bulging wallet is a guaranteed phenomenon in modern-day society. As one traverses through life, one will undoubtedly accumulate numerous things for the wallet. One of those things is the ubiquitous “plastic” in the form of, for example, a credit card, debit card, stored value card, ATM card, phone card, or all of the above. The average consumer has multiple bankcards, private label cards (such as store credit cards, oil/gas credit cards), stored value cards, loyalty cards, membership cards, and identification cards that he/she may carry around. The proliferation of these cards and their associated accounts is adding complexity and inconvenience to consumers' financial lives.